The Sea Children and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by katherine cullen16
Summary: okay, so I suck at summaries, you just need to know that this is technically the lightning thief I just made a few changes and added some characters you might recognize.
1. Myths are REAL? WTF

Look I didn't want to be a half-blood and neither did my brother. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now and burn it or whatever else you can think of. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. And most of the time it gets you killed in nasty, painful ways. If you're a kid reading this because you think its fiction, great read on. Percy envy's you (because I'm too cool to envy anyone. And my life is awesome) for being able to believe none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in this pages – if you feel something stirring inside you – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they will come for you. Don't say we didn't warn you. My name is Storm Fire and I'm ten years old. (And my brother is named Percy Jackson. He is 12 years old. Until a few months ago, he was a boarding school student at Yancy academy, a private school for trouble kids in upstate New York).

Are we troubled kids?

Yeah. You could say that.

At least that's what they've told me a lot of times. And my school is not for troubled kids but criminal teens. I'm guessing you are asking how I got here. Well let's just say it had to do with finding I was adopted and school. I loved my mother but she had lied to me for 7 years. One day they just called my "mother" and told her I had to go to a school in new york for 'troubled kids' or no other school would accept me. And yeah, here I am, I know it sucks I can't believe it either. I mean 'by the angel' I was 7 how dangerous could I be. When they told me I was laughing my ass off. Anyway, this school was fool of teenagers ages 13 to 19. So yeah they all looked at me like 'what is she doing here?'. As in right now we are in a field trip with a school named Yancy academy. ( My school by the way is named Sword and Cross Interment). Was my life good before I came here. Not really, I could start in any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when 2 schools took a fieldtrip to Manhattan, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know – it sounds like torture. Most of our school trips were, after all we were 25 criminal teen in a museum. We could harm anyone with anything we founded here. (Ay aja) like we have the time for that, we have more important things to do like planning our director execution. Thing is I love mythology. So I hoped this trip would be okay. At least I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble. Boy, was I wrong. When we got to the museum they told us to behave that we weren't the only school here. Mr. Garza's gaze seems to linger on me, that teacher was evil and seems to hate me the most. He had gone so far as to threatened me with death, I don't like to show fear so I punched him and told him he would rot in hell, while on the inside I as freaking out. Bloody hell I had been 7! Anyway right now I was doing what every curious 10 yr. old child would do. Look around. I was about to go back out when something caught my attention. A boy was following a mean looking teacher, since I had nothing to do; I followed them deeper into the museum. When we finally caught up to her (damn she walks fast), well the kid did, we were in the back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. Then she said again "Did you really think you would get away with it?" the look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. The moment the boy said something about trying harder, thunder shook the building, I didn't know what she was talking about and obviously neither did the boy. I was about to leave when the weirdest thing happened. The teacher eyes began glowing like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. And worst of all she had a mouth full of yellow fangs. OH, GODS. This can't be happening. A FURY! She was a fudging fury. That kid was dead only demigods had the skill to kill one without training. Training he obviously didn't have. Wait, a fury? They are not supposed to be real. "RUN!" I couldn't help but scream from my hiding place behind Poseidon's statue. The kid turns to look at me and said "what?" that's when things got even stranger. A man in a wheelchair was in the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted. (So that's the boy's name. whoa I'm getting sidetrack). He tossed the pen thorough the air. The fury lunged at me and on pure instinct (I had no idea I could move that fast) I dodged to the side and felt talons slash the air. Percy snatched the ballpoint out of the air, but when it hit his hands it wasn't a pen any more. It was a sword. Wicked. The fury spun toward us with a murderous look in her eyes. Percy looks like he would drop the sword. She snarled "die, honeys!" and she flew straight at us. Absolute terror runs through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I hit the floor. Percy on the other hand swung the sword towards the fury. (My knees were jelly and I was shaking so bad that I wonder how I didn't faint). The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. (Hisss!) The fury was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching us. We were alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in Percy's hand. We stared at each other and I knew the same thing was going through our minds. Had we imagined the whole thing? "What's your name?" he asked. I had nothing to lose so I answered "storm fire and yours?" "Perseus Jackson but I only like Percy, ok." "okay." We talked for a while about what we saw then we went back outside. It had stated to rain. His friend (Grover, I think) was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. There was a freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl telling Percy "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." "Who?" I asked. "Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked; Percy only looked at me and shrugged. Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds (the fury) was. Grover hesitated when he said he didn't know any Mrs. Dodds. Percy and I looked at each other; we knew he was hiding something. "Sword and cross interment. Formations. Time to go!" Percy looked at me, and I understood what he meant. I didn't want to separate from him either. "I'll see you again ok, I promise. Look this is the schools number (800)464-1711. Call and ask for me. Bye!" I got in formation and we all piled up into the bus. What no one suspected was that this would start a chain of events neither Percy nor I expected. Or that this was the start of a bond that would last through the ages.


	2. On the run: Part 1

I was supposed to go directly to my room but then all hell broke loose and I have no idea how it happened. The only thing I know for sure is this.

#**FLASHBACK**#

_As we were guided in lines back to our rooms we separated boys on the left and girls on the right, my room being the very last one in the the time I walked to my room the hall was empty, I could hear my footsteps echoing in the walls , until they were not the only ones. I froze; there was someone else with me. I kept walking trying to make sure whoever was following me didn't suspect a thing. That was until it started running, I turned so fast I had no idea I could do it without getting dizzy. And I freaked out; there was some kind of vampire creature looking at me. Vampire Creature? that sounds to me but what is it? I have it right in the tip of my tongue. "I've heard the children of the sea have the lightning bolt? Can I see it sea princess," her voice was sweet, almost hypnotizing. I had no idea what she was talking about. So I turned and run, I didn't stop I just kept running. I could hear hear her following me " you can't run forever, Storm Fire." She was of course right, but I could sure as hell try. By the time I notice my surroundings I was nowhere near the internment. Not that I minded, but in all honesty I had nowhere to go now.I couldn't hear anything anymore and I relaxed my tensed form; my mistake, the moment I did something landed on me and bit my throat. I remember what she was now an Empousa, created by the goddess Hecate. I try to get her off but she was too strong for me; I could feel myself weakening, everything about me was fading . I had no reason to fight why was waiting for me out there? Nothing, why not just give up? No I do have something to live for... I fought; i don't know where this new strength came from but it was there and it was all I cared about. Then I felt it , a pull in my gut and the empousa was thrown off me. I stumbled but before I felled , I managed to catch myself. Running with pure instinct (which had never failed me before ) I moved concentrated on the pull in my gut and from the water itself a three pronged spear formed. It was glowing a soft blue and it seem to be made of ice, the empousa had recover from where she landed in the trash can; I didn't give her time to react before I stabbed her with the trident right in the chest. She gasped and looked at me like she couldn't believe I stabbed her. I stepped back and she burst into yellow dust. I was tired and weakening but some ancient instinct kept me moving forward, I started running but I had no idea where? I just knew that if I stayed I'd be dead meat. I kept moving, turning right and Ieft, just moving forward._

# **END OF FLASHBACK**#

Two days passed and I was starving , I had fought a lot of hell hounds and I had a feeling this was just the beginning. As I walked by the highway I notice an old-fashioned fruit stand and my mouth watered. They had blood red cherries and apples; I also notice three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. The one on the right knitted one. The one on the left the other. The one on the middle held and enormous basket of sea-greenish- blueish yarn. All the three woman look ancient with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was that they seemed to be looking at me. I could feel the pressure of their gazes and at the same time I felt nothing. I walked toward them, and stopped at about 5 feet away. I stared before saying "You aren't human. You're everything and nothing. You're everywhere and nowhere." They kept staring at me, before one of them got out a string. This wasn't just a string though, this string was the color of the sea and glowing golden. The in the right held the sea greenish-blueish string, while the old lady in the middle took out a huge pair if scissors- gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. Then she cut the yarn, and I swear I could have heard that 'snip' across the four lanes of traffic. They held the string and interwove it together with the golden one. "A reward for the god that has sacrificed enough against his nature. This can bring forth his destruction or his everlasting joy." I heard their voices echo in my mind, right before they disappeared in front of my eyes. I realized, I knew now who they were. The Fates. The only ones that knew the fate of the whole world.

Days passed since I last saw the Fates and monsters had attacked more frequently. I had met with a satyr on the way and he guided me towards a safe place for someone like me - a demigoddess according to him - Camp Half-blood. Even though we where in New York, it was still hard to reach the camp. Especially with the small army of monsters that seem to be following me around. I worried Percy would call the internment since I wasn't there anymore. As we walked I felt my body tense and my instincts go wild, something was following us. I nod at John - the satyr - he sniffed the air and confirmed it was indeed a monster, we started running but it catch up to us. On this few days on the run I learned to think and move fast, instantly recognizing the monsters, why? So that I could make an improvised battle strategy or at least watch weaknesses and strengths. But what I saw caught me of guard, I didn't feel prepare to fight this kind of monster. Hydra with four heads, two of this breathed fire, while the other two fired venom. I had no idea how I was gonna survive this, but I wouldn't go down without a fight and as a child if the big three it would be one hell of a fight. (yes I knew I was a child of the big three, Poseidon to be specific. The Trident was a dead giveaway after all.) Before we could react one of the heads shot venom right at John, I could hear his screams, but I could do nothing. Tears fell down my eyes as I took out the trident and let my instincts take over till I knew no more. The trident hit the right head, the main one, the trident vibrated and started to melt, I took as my chance to get the hell out of there, but not before the trident explode right along with the Hydra. I was thankful john told me the way to camp as I run and decided not to say anything about being a child of Poseidon for now, until someone figured it out.


	3. On the Run: Part 2

**On the Run: Part 2**

That night I had a vivid dream. It was storming in the beach, an odd, wild, uncoordinated wind kept the storm going. It was no northerly wind or easterly breeze, it was a wind with no direction or balance. It was as if the four corners of Earth and Heaven all decided to blow creating what the local whether personalities would call ' the end of the world ' and by the end of a surf, two beautiful gigantic animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horses muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought the ground rumble, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. Instantly I knew something was wrong, that laugh was the cause of everything, but I couldn't put my finger on who could it be. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak pointed at the horses wide eyes. At the last moment the horse reared up again and its hooves managed to hit the eagle on the head making it fall, ready for the horse to trampled it, and the voice just kept laughing. ' Good, good. Destroy your brother for me. You will be rewarded my son. Don't you agree, gra —' I wake up with a start, cutting the evil voice down. I realized it was seriously storming out here, I could literally feel it, as it downpour on me. The bench I slept on was the only thing keeping me from being completely muddied. As I looked up a shiver ran up my spine, this was no ordinary storm, it was the kind of storm that blew up houses and cracked trees. There was no beach, horse or eagle, just lightning making false daylight. I knew this was crazy, because as far as I had seen, Long island never saw hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seem to have forgotten, or more like the sea god did. Which brought me back to my dream, the horse is obviously my father, Poseidon; the eagle is Zeus, and the logical thing would be that Hades was the voice beneath the ground. Yet something doesn't fit in, I'm still missing something here, and something obvious since I could swear the voice said it out loud. But I couldn't remember. I huffed in frustration, before I shivered, I had to get out of here. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. That was bad, I knew that defeating the Hydra was pure luck from Tyche herself. I started to move, determined to get to camp before the monster.


End file.
